Naughty or Nice?
by midoriizayo226
Summary: What if on Christmas night, two close friends became closer? (two part One-shot for a christmas present for my dear followers )


Naughty or Nice series

Part 1: Nice~

* * *

There, in the midst of countries, there was two people awkwardly not fitting. One of them was a young blond haired nation who just wasn't really feeling festive and comfortable around so many people. The other one was a white haired ex-nation who had lost his credibility in that mess of political power hungry nations. The blond haired one had distanced himself from the party, leaving behind his family and friends to celebrate as he made his way on the back porch.

It was a cold night. The yearly Christmas party for all nations was hosted in America this time. His brother, Alfred, was the one in charge and had hosted the party in his gigantic manor in upstate New York. Matthew didn't fit the mold for the party type of person. He didn't mind drinking a bit, but he wasn't like his family. He wasn't the kind of person to mix well with hundreds of people with a beer in hand. He was more the type to enjoy a nice brew at his place with the tv on.

It was snowing softly, a few snowflakes reaching him with the breeze. He had put his winter jacket on whenever he decided to head outside. He had hidden his gloves and toque in it, so people wouldn't say he was unprofessional wearing such things. It wasn't the top notch fashion his father would like to see, but it was keeping him warm. He made sure that no one followed him, he really needed his alone time. His brother would probably notice in an hour or so that he wasn't at the party, but at least that would be an hour of pure bliss.

He took a few deep breaths in. Making sure to be engulfed by the cold air before making his way down the path. The manor was bordered by a vast forest. Deep down the trail, there was a secret place that Matthew loved to go to. He and Alfred had known this place since Arthur made them grow up there during their colonizing days. Only their close family knew about that secret spot. While reminiscing the past he made his way to that special place.

He arrived, still amazed just like it was the first time he saw it. In the middle of a clear circular path, there was a mystical tree. While the rest of the forest was covered in snow, that one magical space was completely untouched. A warm breeze surrounded Matthew, making him shed his toque and gloves. Whenever he was at this place, it felt like it was calling him. He made his way to the tree. He would always sit at the same place, there was a branch high up that he could climb to. He felt at peace in this environment, just enjoying the silence and the few fireflies flying by. The clearing was beautiful and peaceful.

It was only illuminated by the fireflies, making it a whole new experience for Matthew. He felt like a child again, smiling at the view and being amazed by nature. He could stay there for hours on hand, completely forgetting everything happening near him. He didn't hear the steps coming near him, nor did he notice a tall man with white fuzzy hair making his way in that magical circle or pure peace.

* * *

He felt tired, Gilbert wasn't the one he used to be. He had his time of glory victories and celebrations, but in the recent decades he, by far, preferred a smooth sailing life. He didn't mind going to parties, he liked hanging out with certain nations, but this day was different. He felt choked inside that mansion. He didn't feel welcomed in this big social gathering. Most people would diss him. The younger nations would barely be polite towards him. He had been forgotten by most and hearing political issues during a drinking event wasn't really his thing anymore.

he needed some air. The white haired man had been in this manor centuries ago. He remembers the days when he trained the little Alfred some helpful tactics during his revolution. He had lived in this place for a few months during the revolution and then went back home. Though, there was a place he remembered, one that couldn't be so easily forgotten. He made his way outside, telling his younger brother he was just going on a walk for air. He had ditched his wine glass in the way for the exterior and made sure no one followed him.

If only he knew that not so long ago a certain blond nation had just hoped for the same thing. The cool air was making things a bit harder on him, but a bit of cold air wasn't going to kill him. He made sure to hide his hands in his jacket pockets, so they could stay warm. He decided to put his hood on from said jacket and made his way down the trail. He thought that he might be the only one knowing that little clearing. There was such a peace environment to it that made Gilbert want to see it again.

Even though it had been centuries since he even stepped a foot in upstate New York, he remembered the road by heart. He took the time to explore a bit the terrain, see how it changed. Alfred has pretty much kept the area the same, just changing the garden that was once full of flowers to a more modern looking backyard. He couldn't blame him, even though gardens are beautiful, there is not much you can do beside looking at them and walking around in them. There wasn't much snow piled up in the backyard yet, maybe a few centimeters, but it really was low for that time of the year.

Once he entered the woods, he looked at the scenery with amazement. The trees were all as big as he remembered, lightly covered in snow. It felt like home and yet he was thousands of miles away from it. His pace started to increase, he felt an urge to run to that clearing. It felt like it was calling him there. Gilbert was still well in shape, but due to the cold weather, he started the pant a bit as he reached the clearing. He took the time to look at it. There wasn't any snow in the clearing, only the brightly lit tree that sent warmth towards him. He didn't notice the blond nation as he walked towards the tree.

* * *

Matthew was startled when a snowflake booped his nose. That wasn't supposed to happen he told himself. That's when he saw a familiar white haired man walking towards the tree. What was he doing here? He didn't even know that Gilbert would be at the party… They had become closer in the last few decades. Sometimes hanging out when the opportunity was present. He thought Gilbert was too tired of social gatherings to even consider coming to the Christmas party. He was even more surprised that Gilbert even found this clearing in the first place.

He stays still, watching the albinos sitting on one of the big tree root. Snow had accumulated but only next to Matthew. There was enough snow to make a few small snowballs and they were the right consistency! He stayed quiet, making a perfectly round snowball and waiting for Gilbert to sits quietly. He waited a minute or two, making sure the other guy was unaware of his presence and threw the snowball at him.

A loud 'thump' sound was heard when he hit his target perfectly on the head. A small giggle left his mouth as he saw the Albinos man freaking out at the fact that he was just hit by something. He couldn't control his laughter anymore, almost falling down the tree. He was leaned forward on the branch, holding his stomach and wiping a few tears away from his eyes as he kept laughing loudly.

''I'm… So sorry Gilbert… Merry Christmas''

He couldn't keep his cool, he was barely even able to say a few words. The other man seem to softened when he saw who he was dealing with. A small chuckle came from his mouth when he saw the young Canadian almost falling from a tree branch laughing his bottom off. He wished there was more snow around them so he could throw one at him too, but he would have to leave the clearing for doing so. he didn't wanted to let go of his sight, it was too perfect to let go of. He stayed there, eyeing the younger one, wishing he was still as young.

''You okay up there kiddo? It wouldn't be nice if you were to fall down''

Matthew swiftly made his way down. He grinned at the albinos. Matthew wasn't really cocky, but he loved playing around with Gilbert. They had some fun times together.

''I'm sorry that your back hurts too much catch me old man~''

He laughs making his way to Gilbert, giving him a quick hug and two kisses on both cheeks. He got that habit from his father and Gilbert was used to it by now. Matthew was genuinely happy to pass some time with his friend. Because of his work load he couldn't hangout much, so the only few times he could see his friend was a few times a year during meetings and events.

''Right… I'm sure I could catch you, you weight as much as a little birdie~''

Matthew looked at him as if he was offended, but it was their little ritual. They loved to bicker one another for fun. If they texted each other they would call each other nicknames. Matthew was a little frail birdie and Gilbert was the old man. The blond one actually was always in awe with the albinos one. He always admired Gilbert's history and thought it was a shame that it had to end a few decades ago. He didn't judge the Prussian nation for its fall, he acted as if nothing happened and treated him like one of them.

''Didn't think you would come to the Christmas party! I thought you hated my brother'' He laughed a bit at his comment thinking about how every time, he would find Alfred and Gilbert fighting slightly over petty arguments. ''I'm glad you are here though, I felt a bit lonely… but how did you find this place?''

Gilbert decided to sit back on the root, inviting Matthew to sit next to him. Usually when Gilbert would do such a thing he would tell Matthew about the past. He loved those moments. It would remind him of the times Francis and Arthur would tell both him and Alfred their past fights. So he of course sat next to Gilbert.

''I didn't really had a choice, plus how could I say no to seeing your pretty little face?'' He winked in the process, making the younger nation blush. ''It's okay though, I didn't wanted to ruin Christmas for Ludwig, so I came along. Call me anytime you feel lonely my dear princess~'' He laughed at the thought of Matthew in a big pink gown waiting for him to save him from boredom.

''I actually knew this place from a long time ago. Whenever I was helping your brother on the fields againsts that british disaster, I was stuck in this mansion and discovered this clearing one day by accident. Never forgot it since then''

His eyes seems to light up. It was a thing that Matthew had seen very few times, but when Gilbert was talking about his past his eyes would lit up. As if he was showing pride in his memories. He loved that part of the albinos, he had thousands upon thousands of stories to tell, and he would be there to listen to every single one of them. He admired the man, sometimes felt even a bit intimidated to be in the presence of such a great ancient nation.

Matthew smiled. Without really realizing, he had slid his hand on Gilbert's. Imaginating the Albinos a few centuries younger finding this clearing. I'm sure he stayed hours on hand in this peaceful place. Probably had written songs for him to play on his flute. He could imagine the man being relaxed, laid down on the tree roots and just playing his heart out or writing in his diaries.

''...-thew… Matthew! Are you okay?''

Matthew jumped at the voice. He had blacked out once again thinking about the albinos. It had happened a few times before where he snoozed out while thinking of the older man in his presence.

''I… hum yeah I'm fine Gilbert'' He moved his hand back to his thigh, trying to play it cool. He was a bit embarrassed, blushing a tid bit. He didn't notice Gilbert blushing just as much and wishing the younger nation had kept his hand there.

Over the years the two of them had learned to appreciate one another. They would be there for one another if one was in a crisis moment. Whenever matthew would be overly anxious about a meeting, Gilbert would be the one reassuring him that everything would be fine. When Gilbert was having bad days, lost in his thoughts and insecurities, Matthew was the one to make him forget his worries.

They were perfect for each other, yet they denied it themselves. They just needed a little push for them to finally realize their feelings. That's when a mistletoe appeared just above their heads. Both seemed to shrug it off, not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it was. They avoided each other's gaze, the once warm environment became colder and more stiff, almost suffocating.

''We might want to go back to the party before your brother sends the FBI on our asses thinking we were kidnapped or something…''

Matthew simply nodded and followed Gilbert in his track. He ended up bumping into the other man when he suddenly stopped.

''Gilbert? Why are you not moving?''

''Because… I can't… here try to move ahead''

The younger nation looked at him as if he was crazy. He then made a step ahead without any problem, but when he tried to go for a second one he was stopped by an invisible wall. He couldn't believe what was happening. He tried to hit the wall, kick it, but nothing worked… They were stuck? Matthew turned to Gilbert for a logical reason but he only shrugged, at lost for words too. He looked back at the tree, the mistletoe was still there. Everyone knew what a mistletoe meant during the holidays. You had to kiss the person you were stuck under with.

Kissing Gilbert? Would he even be able to do such a thing. He blushed just at the idea of holding hands with the man. Though, if it was what it took, he would do it. Gilbert seemed lost in thoughts, thinking about what to do to get out of there. Probably ignoring the mistletoe in the whole process. Matthew took his courage in both hands, gripped Gilbert's coat turning him around in the process. He was about to say something but Matthew closed the distance between them with a soft and tenderly kiss.

His lips were soft and warm. Gilbert's hands intermingled with his golden locks, making the kiss more passionate. Matthew lost his grip on Gilbert's coat to put his arms around his neck instead. Their breaths were hot with envy and passion, their kisses soft yet rough at the same time. Gilbert gently biting Matthew's lower lip to let him explore his mouth with his slick tongue. The younger one opened his mouth slightly, letting the prussian explore him as needed. After what felt like hours they stopped making out. They were both panting a bit.

A whole new world had just be created in front of their eyes. On this Christmas night, love was in the air, but so was lust. Who are the naughty ones getting coal? To be followed soon~


End file.
